Most interventional imaging systems use an X-ray source connected to an image intensifier (I-I) which can be utilized before, during and after a procedure. As in other medical procedures, the operator may be an assistant to the medical practitioner guided under the practitioner's directions. Typically, this requires either the operator or an assistant to physically move or adjust the imaging system using a joystick (or other manual mechanism requiring hands on) on an examination table. The medical practitioner may prefer the benefit of both controlling such an imaging system while performing the procedure. In order to operate such imaging systems, the unit is moved in various directions using hand held controls on the operating table. Movement of this device is necessary to obtain desired views of the object/patient being studied.
Potential problems with this approach include the operator having to take his hands off of the procedure to adjust the imaging, which can lead to complications of a medical error or increased time to perform the procedure. In another example, an assistant may have other responsibilities during the procedure such that repositioning the camera may introduce positional error and, similarly, prevents the assistant from concentrating on another related task. There are instances when considerable movement occurs during a critical part of the procedure, thus adding to complexity and risk of a medical error or injury to the subject.
Current operation of such imaging systems have progressed over the years to allow not only improved optical resolution and subminiature size but also improved responsiveness through the use of various user interface options such as handheld controls, joystick, mouse, or touch screen. These advances, though furthering the capacity and utility of this technology, still leave room for improvement by still sharing the common requirement to utilize the hands of the person controlling the system. This presents complications when the medical practitioner needs use of the hands for other related tasks. Therefore, as medical procedures get increasing complex there is a need for a device that can help solve or reduce the need for medical personnel to correct imaging apparatus or take away the medical personnel from the surgical treatment at hand.
In light of the foregoing considerations, and relative to the present state of the art, the need for hands-free control or guidance of I-I imaging systems remains to be sufficiently addressed. Furthermore, it remains desirable and advantageous to more efficiently maneuver such imaging systems without taking attention from other related tasks so as to create an error or risk to the subject. Finally, having a hands-free solution that can track a medical practitioner's movements, without the need for third party interaction satisfies the operators visualization requirement without having to interrupt the procedure.